Mirage Mind
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Aya finds himself in a mental hopsital where he has been staying for the last six years. Does Weiss Kreuz truly exist or is it a mere creation of his mind? [FINAL: Aya is face with two choices Stay in Weiss Kreuz or destory it!]
1. Reality

Mirage Mind - Chapter 1 - Reality

A concrete warehouse stood out in the black background, outlined by the moonlight. Not far from its perimeter, four shadows slipped in and out the protection of towering metal containers, knocking out the guards as they moved closer towards the building. Light-footed, they sneaked into the entrance and hid behind the pillars. From the corners of their eyes, they could see men packing packets of white powders into aluminum sachets. The word - FLOUR - was printed in thin fine letterings on the clean surface. At a far end of the room, a businessman was scrambling to stuff his documents in his suitcase. The flapping of the papers echoed within the four walls as his sausage fingers shook. Muttering himself to be quicker, his sweaty hands fumbled to lock the suitcase with the least noise as possible. He turned to the overseer who gave a thumb-up. The four men shifted their attention to the sachets being loaded into trays before proceeding on into the wooden crates.

One of the four men, a slender shaped man with copper red hair flowing down his back in a single plait, signaled to his comrades. His dark amethyst eyes locked onto the overseer - whose height and built could pose a threat - finishing the last of the operation. Wordlessly, his comrades moved to their positions. At the electrical box, a young man dressed in gray trench coat. Milky chocolate hair bent beneath his ears as he knelt down to connect his equipment to the rainbow wires. Though his long deliberately curled fringe tumbled in front of his acorn eyes, it did not break his connection. Behind the stack of wooden crates, a tall man with cropped blond hair. His cross necklace gleamed under the lighting as he pulled out a thin silver thread. The last of the four, a brown-haired, had chosen his spot - a pillar directly behind the businessman. As his fist closed, his wolverine claws shot out soundlessly.

Laughing nervously, the businessman took out a cigar. His overseer was about to lit it when the lights suddenly went out. Swift cuts of the air were heard, followed by chocked cries and heavy thumping. Immediately, the businessman dropped his cigar. His eyes were blind to the darkness. In a second, the lights went back in full force. He squinted at the glaring brightness. When his eyes fully adjusted, he saw bodies lying motionlessly. The lucky ones had darts sticking out on their chests. They looked like they had died in their sleep. As for the others, they had either a brutal red line around their necks or three fatal slash wounds on their backs. Their eyes were widely opened, displaying the horror of witnessing Death's henchmen. The businessman squeaked in terror, hiding fearfully behind the overseer who had somehow survived the assault.

The overseer moved his hand slowly until his fingers closed around the hilt of his sword. The thick mascara eyes fastened upon it. From the weapons used, he predicted at least three men. The air was beginning to grow saturated with scent of blood. With a deep breath, he inhaled, like he was drawing nourishment till he felt his brain bubbling with excitement. Whoever the assassins were, they were waiting for him. Then, he felt a warm liquid wetting the heel of his boots. Hardly moving his eyes, he already knew it came from his boss. Cowards, the whole bloody lot of them! It was solely for the money that made his decision to work for that fat lard tub. However, that doesn't mean he was going to protect him.

In a trice, a claw shot out. The overseer turned and sliced off the blades. With his spare hand, he grabbed the surprised assassin by the collar and shoved his knee deeply into his stomach. The assassin gagged as he fell heads over heels upon the hard ground. Seeing his fallen comrade, the second assassin fired arrows. With ease and grace, the overseer sliced them off, ignoring his boss' painful screams. From his belt, he threw out a boomerang that flew dangerously over the young assassin. Spitting itself into three, it released spiky chains that wasted no time in wrapping him around the arms. Hot blood spurted out as the spikes penetrated deeply into his skin. The boomerangs continued their flight, dragging the helpless assassin as it crashed into the nearest wall. Unable to get a footing, the young man fell into its direction.

Smirking at the collapsing body, the overseer moved on to the third assassin. His bushy brows arched at the sight of the red cross tattoo across his chest. A new street fashion statement? Swiftly recalling the previous two, they too bore that symbol. Cutting off the silver thread, he pulled the third assassin's arm forward and slide his right arm between his legs and clasped his leg. Driving his shoulder into his side, he effortlessly lifted him and flung him aside. Not allowing the assassin to recover from his fall, he wrapped his arm around the assassin's neck and pulled backwards as his other hand pushed the assassin's head forward. The assassin chocked a cry as the overseer gripped his right elbow with his left hand to complete the strangle lock.

Just as he could feel the assassin slipping away into everlasting unconscious, he heard a raging roar from behind. Pressing onto the hilt, the sword extended itself and pierced into the ground, bursting out at a forty-five degree angle. Half-turning, the overseer once again saw the speechless look on the first assassin's face as he fell backwards, staining his white shirt with his own blood. That stupid assassin must have thought that it could only happen in video games. He looked down at the third and saw him hanging limply in his arms. Releasing him, the overseer stomped his boot on the assassin's back and called out.

"Only three?" He mocked. "Don't pretend you aren't there unless you are intending to leave them here. Afterwards, I'm going to skin their hides and decorate my rooms with them. Their organs will be sold to the black market and I can get some good income from it. As for their remains, I'm going to feed them to my dogs! What do you say?"

"I say you are a soulless man rifting from death to death to sustain yourself," replied the last assassin as he finally merged out. His purple eyes shined harmoniously with his katana. With each thump of his leather boots, the overseer felt his heart beating for the last time. For the fourth time, he saw the bold red cross. Then, a thought struck into his mind. He remembered rumours of such men working in the shadows in their zeal to carry out justice to those who thought they could get away. Was he one of them? Did he have a name?

"Who the hell are you freaks?" The overseer shouted, trying to keep his cool. Somehow, the last assassin was very composed, taking his time to walk closer to him. It was like he already knew who the victor was going to be. Gnashing his teeth, the overseer launched forward, extending his weapon for the kill. The assassin nimbly evaded and aimed to strike. The overseer's sword automatically lengthened into segments, bent and blocked the blow. Leaping backwards, the assassin almost shown his displeasure. Digging his sword into the ground, the overseer controlled it to shoot out beneath the assassin. He jumped. Smiling devilishly, the overseer flung out more of his boomerangs. In minutes, they caught him in the same manner as the second assassin. The weight pulled him down.

Grunting, the assassin struggled to break free. In a mercilessly moment, a blow hammered across his face. Everything flashed past in rainbows crusted in red. It went black in seconds. Forcing to regain conscious, the assassin swung madly. The stinging pain of the spikes did a favour by heighten his senses back to reality. Unexplainably, he pulled himself free and head butt into the overseer's abdomen. Throwing himself backward, he kicked him sharply in the chin as he somersaulted. Shaking off his bonds, he picked up his sword. With it, he destroyed the overseer's weapon that was lying feebly next to its master. Not wishing to delay the mission as it had already been, he raised his sword above the overseer's head.

"Your death may be swift but your punishment awaits for you in Hell."

To his immense horror, the overseer caught the sword between the palms of his hands and broke it off as if it was a twig.

"Hell will have to wait a little longer, my pretty assassin." Leaping up, he plunged his elbow into the assassin, thrusting him into the wooden crates. Clouds of white powder showered over him. The assassin coughed and waved his arms as to stop the white powder from entered into his nostrils and mouth. It stinged his eyes. His heart couldn't stop pounding at his loss of sight. Before his senses could tell him anything, his flesh felt the insertion of metal.

"Hold him! Hold him!" Doctor Evan commanded harshly. "Hold him! Damn it! Or else the needle is going to break again." His voice dropped lower. "There, there. Be good and stay still. It's almost over." Pulling out the needle. "There, see. No harm done." His eyes looked softly at the young man retreating to the corner. "Come, let's return you..."

Instantly, the young man drew himself closer to the corner as if he was expecting the wall to open a secret passage. Doctor Evan beckoned his colleagues to move away. Adopting a friendly pose, he walked nearer to the man, who slumped to the floor and wrapped his knees to his chin. Rocking himself, he murmured inaudible words. Cautiously, Doctor Evan knelt down and brushed away a few strands of his disheveled hair.

"Ran Fujimiya," He began, as he was speaking to a child. "It's Doctor Evan." Squeezing his shoulder lightly so as not to scare him. "Do you know where you are?"

"Tokyo..." the young man replied slowly. His purple eyes gradually lifted up. Doctor Evan took a metal note of his dark navy eye bags.

"That's right, Ran. You are in Tokyo. Which part of Tokyo are you in?"

"A Florist shop... Kitty..."

"No, Ran. You are in a hospital. You have been with us for the past six years."

Ran's eyes shifted to the bed. It had metal railings and leather straps.

"Hospital..." he whispered breathlessly.

"That's right, you are in a hospital," Doctor Evan said approvingly. Carefully, he carried him up and placed him onto the bed, taking another metal note of his weight. Looking at his colleagues, he said.

"We better inform his sister about this. It's getting worse."

"Damn it, Aya! Open your eyes!"

Aya weakly obeyed. He saw nothing but blurred figures and smudged surroundings. Gravity didn't seem to exist. There were voices, sounding a thousand dimensions away. A wave of sleepiness overcame him. The fuzzy environment was fading away.

"Shit! The drug is affecting him!" Yoji hissed as he pulled him out of the destructive powder and half-dragged him to the floor. "Working damn fast too!" Whipping out his hand phone. "Rex! Code White Dove! I repeat, Code white dove!"

To be continued


	2. The Other World

Mirage Mind - Chapter 2 - The Other World

The nurse placed his hand over Ran's neck, the other on the forehead and tilted his head backwards. Pushing the chin upwards, he turned Ran's head to the side, hooked two fingers inside his mouth and swept around for vomit. Taking a deep breath, he blew air into Ran's lungs as he watched for the young man's chest rising. When he removed his mouth, Ran's chest instantly fell. The nurse repeated his cycle again, constantly checking Ran's pulse. After the fourth time, the young man began to show signs of breathing. Relieved, Doctor Evan patted the nurse on the back. As he stood up, he saw a lady standing by the door.

Manx's brows knitted together and her vivid red lips thinned. If there was one thing she could do, that would be to punch the doctor in the balls.

"What's the meaning of this, Doctor?" Her fingers pointed at Ran like daggers. "Why isn't he recovering?"

"It's not as simple as you think, Manx. Ran..." The red haired lady stiffened at the way he pronounced her little brother's name. It sounded casual, horribly similar to the way Dad called him. "Ran is suffering from a mind illusion, an outcome resulted from the severe traumatic losses of your family. We can imagine a scratch of the terror and desolation he went through after witnessing your parents' death in a fire and your sister's in a hit-and-run incident. Such tragic events that happened within a short period of time have triggered a devastating inability to express his emotions. Through time, these emotions have clot up his mind immensely that his sub-conscious unknowingly created another world. An alternative world, you might say. Whenever he feels angry, sad or any other negative emotion, he slips into his sub-conscious, into the other world where he is able to connect and relative to the characters he created. Each time his sub-conscious took over, his body is affected. The initial stages have already begun. Lack of sleep, appetite and irregular breathing, sometimes to the point he stops breathing..."

Doctor Evan paused and watched the nurse placing the oxygen mask over Ran's face, followed by the leather straps on his wrists, waist and ankles. Manx crossed her arms, trying her best not to lose her composure.

"Was that necessary?"

"I'm afraid so. Given an opportunity, Ran will harm himself. Did you know he attempt suicide a month ago? We had to pump out detergent out of his digestive system."

"Being locked up in this hell hole is enough to drive anyone mad."

"Try to understand that I have been Ran's guardian in your absence. For the last six years, I have been trying very hard to reach out to him with little success. While you were joyriding in America, Ran suffered. Don't blame me for failing to contact a backpacker like you. At least, I have been doing something and _still_ doing something. The reason I called you is because time is not on our side. Ran is reaching a critical point and if he crosses over, he'll be lost to us forever."

"Lost?" She arched her brow. "Ran tried suicide. That means he still can differentiate reality and illusion."

"His suicide attempt shows his sub-conscious is overtaking his conscious," He wet his lips. "He believes his other world is as real as we are. Every time he allows his sub-conscious to take control, it gets longer than the last and the harder it is for him to get out of it. Unless we do something fast, he's going to sink so fast that nothing can pull him back."

"What do you propose we do, Doctor?" Manx asked after a moment's silence.

"The other doctors and I have come up with a therapy. It's risky but it's the best we've got. As soon as Ran slips into his sub-conscious," Manx watched the nurse placing tiny round tags onto Ran's forehead and chest. "Electricity will be introduced into his brain. Don't worry. The dosage given is harmless, like an ant's bite. The pain serves to keep him conscious, enabling us to monitor the process of the therapy. Meanwhile, I will talk to Ran as in a normal doctor-patient session. Step by step, Ran will realize his other world is not real."

"As long as you don't fry his brain, you can save all the talk. What is this alternative world?"

"From what I can gather, Ran is part of an underworld organization known as Weiß Kreuz. They are the," Taking his handkerchief to wipe his glasses. "White hunters of the night. Assassins who dedicated themselves to carry out justice to those who think they can escape from the law. He believes your family's death was a part of a vile conspiracy. It's a long story but it clearly portrays his refusal to accept your family's death as unfortunate events. The disturbing part is even though he has avenged your parents' death and Aya has recovered from her coma..."

"Wait. Aya's in a coma?"

"In the alternative world, Aya fell into a coma after the hit-and-run incident, another conspiracy act related to your parents. She's his symbol of Revenge or was."

"So, Ran has completed his revenge in his... alternative world," Manx paused to think. "If that's so, why does he remain in Weiß?"

"It's his sub-conscious' refusal to let his conscious accept reality here. It's preventing him to leave Weiß."

"Why?"

"Weiß is like a home to him. His family are the characters he created for Weiß. It's hard for you to understand..."

"No, I understand completely. Beneath the chunk of words you have said, you are telling me Ran has gone insane. Well, let me tell you. He is not crazy! In fact, he shouldn't be here. For we know, someone did plan to murder my family under the pretense as unfortunate accidents. Perhaps this Weiß world is a mere excuse for your failure!"

Doctor Evan!" The nurse interrupted, pointing to the black screen. The wavy lines were turning red. "Ran is entering into his sub-conscious."

"Quick! Get the equipment ready!" Doctor Evan pushed Manx aside and ran towards the tray. Picking up a syringe, he filled it with a crystal clear solution. "Hurry, we mustn't lose him."

"What's going on?" Manx demanded, staring at the screen. "How can you tell his sub-conscious is taking over?"

"I rather not explain it to you. It's very complicated," Doctor Evan injected the solution into Ran's bloodstream. "Take off the mask." Tapping him on the cheeks. "Ran! Can you hear me? Ran!" He saw Ran's eyes fluttering. "Fight it, Ran! Fight it!"

"Aya... Can you hear me? Aya..."

Aya blinked his eyes a couple of time before he got a clear view of everything within his range.

Ken.

Yoji.

Omi.

White ceilings.

White walls.

Beeping machines.

He wanted to get up but somehow, he didn't have the strength to do it. His body was glued to the bed. There was a dull numbness on his right side.

"Easy, red guy," said Yoji. "You took a nasty blow and a considerable amount of drug. Lady Yequoel held you in her arms."

"In simple words, you were out cold," Omi explained. "The doctors did a lot of nasty things to you."

"Enough, guys," Ken cut in. "Let him rest..."

Listen to my voice, Ran! Come back to us! Ran...

A rolling wave of dizziness swept over Aya. His eyes began to close.

"Thank goodness," Doctor Evan wiped his sweat on his brow with the back of his hand. The nurse carefully released Ran and positioned him to sit up. "Ran, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital..."

"Very good, Ran," He patted his shoulder. "Today, someone special is here to see you."

"Special," He spoke slowly, like a child pronouncing it for the first time.

Doctor Evan beckoned Manx to come closer. "Yes. It's your older sister, Manx. I told you I will find her."

"Manx..." Ran repeated. His eyes rolled to one side and then the other. "Manx..."

"Hi, Ran," Manx sat beside him, gently pressing her hand onto his cheek. He flinched. "Don't be afraid. It's me."

"No..." Ran shook his head. "Manx's dead."

"What?" She turned to Evan. "Doctor?"

"No, Ran," Evan corrected. "Manx's alive. She went backpacking in America seven years ago. You and your family sent her off at the airport, remember?"

"Airport..." He murmured. "America..."

"That's right," Evan signaled to the nurse. Taking the pale-faced Manx by the arm, he quietly led her outside the ward.

"I'm dead?" Manx nearly screamed. "What thoughts did you plant in him?"

"None!" Evan boomed. "Listen to me carefully, Manx. In Weiß, you are the secretary of Persia who was the founder of Weiß. In the process of revenging your family, Persia was killed in the crossfire. You temporarily took over his position. Revenge has accomplished. Aya wakes up from coma and resumes an ordinary life. However for you, you were killed during the transition of his life. In other words, in his sub-conscious, Ran has decided let go of your parents, Aya and you. That is why..."

"I had to go," She ended, tears began to show at the corners of her eyes. " In the Weiß world. The transition."

"That's right. The transition in Weiß is gaining control of him. If it isn't, he won't say you're dead."

"Will the therapy work?"

"The possibility of recovery is high. However, for the therapy to work, I'll need your help."

"Ran is not crazy."

"I know, Manx. I know. He's simply a kid with a broken spirit."

To be continued

GeneWeiß's Mind:-

For all those who have lost their loved ones through unexplainable ways (or what the norm classified as "unfortunate events"), GeneWeiß prays you will find the answer to have peace with yourself. 


	3. Opposite

Mirage Mind - Chapter 3 - Opposite

"Well, gentlemen. I have good news and," Rex inserted a disc into her laptop. "Bad news. Which one do you prefer to hear first?"

"Bad."

"Good."

"Bad."

"Two against one," The blue-haired lady turned to Aya. "What's your choice?"

"Doesn't matter. We are going to hear both."

"Okay," Rex replied in a relaxed manner. "The good news is your weapons are in the process of upgrading."

"That's the good news?" Yoij sighed with disappointment. "I thought you are giving a vacation with plenty of pretty girls to sleep with. Omi could use some time to explore things with his manhood."

"You disgusting bastard!" Omi threw a pillow at him.

"So, what's the bad news?" Ken asked, wisely moving away from an oncoming pillow fight.

"This," Rex clicked the mouse. The screen instantly showed a skinhead man whose built was comparable to WWE wrestler. His face was broad and his lips were set in a thick straight line with his chiseled nose. His dark sunken eyes were placed in so deep that it made his bushy brows protruding. "Does it ring a bell?"

"He's the overseer from in the Yequoel mission," Ken exclaimed. "The one who thrashed us up."

"All thanks to him, I had that awful sore throat for weeks!" Yoji dropped the pillow that he intended to throw at Omi. "What about him?"

"Word is that he's looking for you."

"Why?" The boys asked except Aya.

"I'm not sure. It looks like he wants to have a re-match."

"He could have finish us off."

"Luckily, he didn't. He lost quite a lot of blood after Aya injured him." Rex turned again to him. "How's your recovery?"

"Fine."

"Oh dear, he's in his 'one sentence' mood," Yoji sat beside him, grinning mischievously. He then noticed Aya rubbing his temples. "What's wrong?"

"A headache."

Ran, can you hear me? Where are you now?

"Aya?" Ken watched the creases on his face increasing. "You don't look so good."

Ran, listen to the sound of my voice...

"I'm fine," Aya stood up. The veins in his brain were pounding. "I'm going to bed."

"Aya has been getting a lot of headaches lately," Omi commented after the door closed. "Is he all right?"

"He's a big boy, Omi. A couple of aspirins is all he needs." Yoji leaned back. "I know a pub that has a bountiful supply of chicks. You should join me, Omi. A night with a woman can do wonders."

"I'm not in the mood for exchanging body fluids."

"Does anybody notice something?" Ken quickly spoke up before the two could start their bickering. "Every time a guy has the chance to kill us, he doesn't use it. Instead, he leaves and comes back later for a re-match. In the end, he ends up dead because we killed him," The two stared at him, clueless. Ken was beginning to feel stupid. "It's something that I thought you ought to know."

"Either you are plain lucky or," Rex answered. "Someone is saying it isn't your time."

The night showered its darkness upon the city and the Weiß boys were on another mission. This time, their target was Alex Diva, a wealthy man obsessed with children pornography, particularly boys. Such diabolic deeds sickened the boys greatly, especially Omi. Tonight, Alex was going to get an exclusive present. Inside their van, Yoji was suiting up Omi. Ken was checking their equipments for the last time. Aya sat quietly in his seat as Rex firmly told him his duty was to stay inside the van and monitor the others because his frequent 'headaches' might endanger the mission.

Forcing himself to comply, Aya put on a headset and switched on some buttons. The screens displayed parts of Alex's mansion. Giving the green light, the others left the van and proceed on to their assigned positions. Leaning on his fist, Aya watched them taking out the guards. They were too easy. Bored, he put down the headset, stretched his arm to reach for his bag, unzipped it and took out a bottle of mineral water. Turning the cap, he took a slip. As soon as he swallowed, a whizzing pain shot up inside his head.

Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, it's not real...

"Shut up!" He dropped the bottle and covered his ears. Water spilled everywhere. "Shut up!"

His sub-conscious is fighting back. Concentrate on my voice, Ran...

"Stop it! Get out of my head."

Listen to Doctor Evan, Ran. He's helping you...

With one hand pressing his temples, Aya staggered towards his bag and dug for his pills.

He's resisting. We have no choice... Get ready..

Turning his bag upside down, a cylinder bottle fell out among his belongings. Without haste, Aya unscrewed the cap and was about to pop a pill into his mouth when an excruciating pain stabbed into his brain, driving him dazzling blinded. Clutching his head, Aya fell to his knees.

It's working. Prepare for the second shot. The dosage level as the previous...

In a split twilight, lightening flashes swept past him like a deranged roller coaster ride. Oxygen left his lungs with stunning suddenness, making his whole body numb with shock. Collapsing, he gasped for air.

He's coming around. One more time...

"Ran," Manx hurriedly took him into her arms. He was panting heavily. His heart pounded hard against her chest. For a while, she hugged him tightly. Then, she drew back and took a good look at him. Though his face was sweaty, there was a pink flush on his cheeks.

"Ran," she whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

The young man stared at her blankly.

"Can you recognize me?"

He blinked a few times and slowly replied.

"Manx."

"Yes," A smile sprang to her lips. "And I am your..."

"Sister," Ran answered. Like a child in need of a mother's comfort, he placed his head upon her chest. "Sister..."

"Yes," she gently rocked him like a baby as she stroked his hair. "That's right. I'm Manx, your sister."

"Oh god, Aya!"

Ken bent over Aya and listened hard for signs of breathing. Meanwhile, Omi loosened his shirt and belt. Yoji found the toolbox and placed his legs over it.

"Ken, status?"

"Swallow breathing. Pale lips. Cold and clammy skin. He's maybe in shock."

"Keep checking his pulse and breathing. Turn his head to one side. It helps to maintain the blood supply to his brain. Omi, call Rex. We're taking him to the hospital," Yoji climbed onto the driver's seat. Less than a second, the engine began to roar. Stepping onto the accelerator, the van drove out of its hiding place. Its tires screeched at the turn.

Omi unbuttoned his coat and passed it to Ken, who took it and covered Aya. He held Aya's hand and murmured something, possibly a prayer. Punching in the numbers, Omi waited for a response. Thankfully, Rex took the call.

"Rex! Omi here. Aya needs medicinal attention!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He didn't response when the mission was completed. We're heading for Asha Hospital. Can you get the medicinal team ready?"

"Working on it. Omi..."

"He's not breathing!" Ken shouted. "I can't feel his pulse!"

"Shit! Rex, just get them ready!" Omi slammed down the phone. "Yoji. Are we there yet?"

"Give me five minutes!"

"We don't have five minutes!"

Ken placed the heel of his hand upon Aya's breastbone and started to press. Omi slipped his hands under Aya's neck and tilted his head backwards. With a deep breath, he pressed his lips over Aya's and blew air into his lungs. Ken watched Aya's chest rise and fall like a deflated balloon.

"Breathe, Aya, breathe!" Ken shouted as he carried out the chest compression. "1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000!"

"I'm not getting anything," Omi blew again. "Again!"

"1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000!" Ken pressed hard. "Yoji!"

"Almost there. By the next turn!"

"Damn it!" Ken cursed. "Don't you die on me, Aya! Don't you dare!"

To be continued

**GeneWeiß's Mind:-**

Aya+Manx sibling combo is popular, heh?... well, their same hair colour makes it a lot easier to match them as siblings. Their character is rather similar in a sense they are both decisive and strong-willed. To place as them a couple would probably ruin the laws of chemistry... 


	4. You are not Real

Mirage Mind - Chapter 4 - You Are Not Real

"What do you mean you can't find anything wrong with him?" Rex angrily slammed a file onto the desk. "He almost died!"

"I am as baffled as you are," Doctor Hikaru mentally telling herself not to be intimidated. "The test results showed nothing conclusive."

Rex glared at her. Then, a thought surfaced.

"Headaches. He often have headaches. Could it be a symptom of something we don't know yet?"

"Most unlikely."

"What about past injuries?"

"Well, it could be a minor head injury he had..."

"What head injury? When?"

"A year ago, Aya & Manx were assigned to retrieve a document from an underground source. The room they were in had a hidden bomb device. By the time of its discovery, both of them barely had time to escape. The bomb exploded. Manx was killed and Aya had a facture on his skull. Fortunately, it wasn't fatal. It is possible it could be causing the headaches but it's not enough to cause last night's incident."

Manx smiled as she soaked in the sun's rays. Ran was sitting beside her, licking an ice cream, little at a little, like a kitten lapping up milk. Manx wrapped her arm around his shoulder. It was good to bring him out for fresh air, away from the ward and Evan's therapy.

"Do you like the ice cream? It's rocky mountain with peanuts and marshmallows."

Ran nodded and continued licking.

"You know, there are many types of ice cream flavours and there is a whole lot of toppings to go along with it. Why don't we do that tomorrow? I'm sure Doctor Evan wouldn't mind letting you out for an afternoon."

"Coffee ice cream," Ran softly said. "With strawberry, malt balls and sticky chocolate topping."

Manx stared at him, almost startled by his quick reply. "Yes," she nodded encouragingly. "We have that tomorrow. I'm looking forward to its taste."

"Ken. It's Ken's favourite."

"Ken?" Manx repeated. "Is he the Ken from Weiß?"

"Yes. He likes to mix weird stuffs into his coffee ice-cream. I didn't like it."

"What about the rest? Omi? Yoji?"

"Omi likes peppermint ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate rice. Yoji's is rum and raisin with no toppings. We usually eat ice cream on rainy days."

"Sounds like a great thing to do on rainy days. I do that too."

"There was one day, Yoji mixed sukiyaki sauce into Ken's ice cream. You should see the look on his face when he ate the first spoonful. Ken got so mad that he flung a spoonful at him. Yoji ducked. The ice cream fell onto Omi's shirt. He gets mad and threw a spoonful at him. Eventually, we ended up having an ice-cream fight." Ran's smiled, bringing a shine to his face. "We had a hard time cleaning up too."

"They must be really fun people to be with."

"Yes, they are."

"And they are not real. They are characters that you have invented for Weiß."

"Characters?" Ran frowned. "I don't understand."

"Ken, Omi and Yoji. They are not real. You made them up."

"That's right, Ran," Doctor Evan spoke up from behind. "They are not real." Ignoring Manx' acidic glare. "Let me explain. How does your ice cream taste like?"

"Sweet."

"Good. How does Ken's ice cream taste?"

"I don't know. I didn't like it."

"Then, how do you know you didn't like it if you didn't know its taste?"

Ran kept silent.

"You know the taste of this ice-cream because you are actually eating it. You don't know the taste of Ken's ice cream because it's a image in your mind. You can't tell its taste because images don't have any taste in the beginning."

Ran licked the ice cream, slowly spreading it around the tongue.

"What the heck are you..."

"Hush, Manx! Let Ran register the ice-cream's taste in his mind." Watching him closing his eyes in thought. "Ran. Do you understand what I have said just now?"

"Ken's not real."

"Excellent, Ran. Excellent. Go and finish up your ice-cream," Doctor Evan turned to Manx. "He's making process. I believe we can move into the next stage."

"You have some nerve to disturb us."

"I apologize but the treatment has to continue without delay. In the next stage, Ran has to acknowledge and accept Ken, Omi and Yoji do not exist. For him to be fully cured, Ran has to sever his ties with Weiß."

"Sever? In what sense?"

"Ran is emotionally connected to Weiß. To him, Weiß is part of him. However, in reality, Weiß is a tumour. For him to be fully cured, the tumour has to be removed. It will be difficult and painful but I can assure you that the procedure is safe. Plus, the director has given his approval. All I need is yours."

Aya rolled onto his side and stared at the bouquet of flowers the others had placed on the cupboard. Due to the last night's incident, Rex confined him to bed for 'further observations'. Naturally, he protested.

With futile results.

Sighing, Aya laid on his back. All right, she did have a point. Something had happened to him, which neither he nor they have the slightest clue about it. Whatever it was, it was not making any sense. However, there was one thing that he was very certain about.

He shouldn't be here.

With that, Aya got up and pulled out a drawer. Gratefully, there was a set of clothes for him to change. When he was done, he headed for the door. He was about to turn the knob when it moved. The door clicked wide opened.

"Aya?" Ken and Omi spoke together. "What are you doing? You should be resting!"

"I'm fine. Stop treating me like a kid. It's annoying."

"But... Aya," Ken objected. "People don't walk out after what happened to them last night!"

"Too bad for them," Aya pushed him aside. "Go away and leave me alone."

"No," Omi grabbed his wrist. "You know something is bothering you and you are too stubborn to admit it."

"Fine," Aya shook off his arm. "You want to know what it is? It's this pathetic world I'm living in. The entire Weiß masquerade! White hunters of the night. Carriers of Justice. It's rubbish! It means nothing!"

Very good, Ran. Release all the anger and frustration...

"What am I doing here? What am I accomplishing? There are hundreds of bad guys out there and it's taking more than a lifetime to eliminate them all. So, why don't we set off a nuclear bomb and killed everybody? No more victims. No more suffering. No more assassinations."

Tell them, Ran. Tell them they are not real...

"You want to know something else?"

Aya towered over the two, his face twisted with rage. Ken and Omi felt a chill climbing up their spine. There was something bloodcurdling in Aya's voice and the way he looked at them. For a second, they didn't know who he was anymore. Omi took a step backwards. The violet eyes were hostile and burning with Hell's fury.

"You two should be dead."

"Aya," Ken tried to keep his voice steady. "Listen to me. You are sick and you need help."

Whatever they are saying to you, don't listen to them. Resist them, Ran!

"Shut up!"

They are not real. They are fragments of your imagination. They do not exist...

"You're not real. You are fragments of my imagination. You do not exist..."

You don't belong in Weiß because it does not exist in the first place...

"I don't belong in Weiß because it does not exist in the first place..."

End your ties in Weiß! Finish it! You created it and you can destroy it!

"I created Weiß and I can destroy it!"

"Aya, don't make me use force on you," Ken raised his fist. "Omi, go and get help. I'll deal with this."

"Ken, you can't..."

"Don't argue with me," He kept his eyes on Aya. "What Aya truly needs is someone to knock some sense into him. Now go!" He shoved him aside and charged forward. The next thing he knew, he was knocked flat onto the floor. One moment, he saw the ceiling lights, the walls and then, black and excruciating pain triggering all over him, hammering him like an uncontrollable monsoon.

All of a sudden, the world went silent and still.

To be continued

GeneWeiß's Mind:-

Rather short for this chapter. Oh well, stay tune for the last chapter! 


	5. The Decision

Mirage Mind - Chapter 5 - The Decision

Ran retreated to a corner like a frightened animal desperate for refuge. He was shaking and sweat dripped from his chin. Manx tried to comfort him but he pushed her away. The nurse was ready to secure him. Doctor Evan held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, we mustn't interfere. We have to let Ran do it in his own way," Cautiously, he knelt beside him. Ran was trembling and making little groans. "Ran, I know it's unpleasant yet it's something you have to go through. You are doing fine. Ran, make your time. There is no rush."

Night swept its darkness upon the lighted pubs and discos clubs. Music was playing thunderously over the lustful atmosphere. After paying the taxi driver his fee, Aya walked down the velvet red carpet and entered through the glass doors. Brushing through the dancing bodies reeking of booze and sweat, he slipped past the naked ladies strutting their stuff beside the poles. At the back, he spot a skinhead man drinking beer at the counter. It was the overseer. Without hesitation, he went down and took a seat next to him. The overseer turned and stared extremely hard at him. Aya said nothing and returned the stare.

"You have a lot of guts to show yourself in front of me," the overseer growled, "After what you did to me." He removed the glove on his right hand, revealing a robotic hand. "For nights, I have been dreaming of crushing your fragile neck with this." Aya felt the icy steel upon his throat. "How did you find me?"

"I have my sources," Aya replied, undaunted. "I have a proposition for you."

"Is that so? And you think I will accept it from the man who cut off my hand?"

"You will take it."

"And why?"

"Because you will accomplish something that no one else has done before."

"That is?" The overseer lifted the mug with his other hand.

"The assassination of Weiß."

The cold beer merely touched the overseer's lips for a second and flowed back into its glass prison. Licking his lips, the overseer locked his dark eyes onto him.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know you are their leader."

"Yes, I am. I created it and now, I want to destroy it."

"Then, do it yourself."

"I can't. I don't know why. Look, I know you are here to kill us..."

"Wrong," The overseer shot his finger at him. "I'm here to kill you."

"Done. As soon as you kill the others, you can kill me. In addition, you will receive twenty million dollars in any bank, in any country and in any currency you chose."

The overseer left his mouth wide-opened. Arching his brow, he said, "Are you paying me to kill your men and _you_?"

"Yes, that's right," Aya was trying hard to keep his face straight. "Well? Will you do it?"

The overseer lifted his head and laughed. It sounded hollow and hideous.

"Very well, my pretty assassin."

"Man," Ken groaned, pressing an icepack on the dark purplish bruise on his forehead. "I don't feel so good."

"That's what you get for trying to be the hero," Yoji muttered, tying the ends of Ken's bandage. "That idiot red head! What's gotten into him?"

"It's Yequoel," Rex spoke up, clicking the keyboard. "I have just received an email from Doctor Hikaru. From the test results, some of the ingredients used to manufacture Yequoel contains neurotoxins. The usual dosage given to those street punks is too little to cause any potential harm. Judging from the Yequoel injuries and the fact that he was in _deep_ direct contact with it, it could explain his irrational behaviour. For instance, the headaches. Most of the victims said they often heard voices during the headaches."

"What about last night?"

"Neurotoxins generally attacked the nervous system. It can also shut down the respiratory systems and interfere with the heart functions. However, the attack is instant. In Aya's case, it happened two months after he was in contact with Yequeoel. Doctor Hikaru can't confirm anything solid at the moment. Right now, she is formulating an antidote, which I think all of us will agree that it is the first priority."

"He said he is going to destroy Weiß," Omi buckled a belt of darts around his waist. "Do you think he will do it?"

"I believe Yequoel is causing him to say or do illogical things. What's more important that we find him and bring him back here so that Doctor Hikaru can..." Suddenly, the screen went blank. "What the heck..." Then, a pumpkin skull appeared. "Halloween greetings?" She clicked the icon.

"Greetings, Weiß Kreuz..."

"Damn. It's the overseer. How did he locate us?"

"... Meet me at the Yequoel warehouse within two hours or else you can bid farewell to a friend of yours." The screen moved to the right, revealing Aya chained to a metal table, bruised and battered. His limbs were sandwiched between a strange mechanism. "In the olden days, prisoners were tortured for entertainment," The overseer turned a wheel. The mechanism began to move towards each other. Aya leashed out a terrible scream. "See that I mean."

"You sadist!" Ken's eyes burned with rage. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will," The overseer turned the wheel anti-clockwise. With his jagged sword, much like in the previous fight, he cut off the chains. Pulling Aya by the collar, he flung him the floor. Digging into his army jacket, he took out mini gun-like object. Attached inside the object was a tiny tube of blue liquid. "Do you what it is?" The overseer grinned like the Devil himself. "It's Yequoel."

"Impossible!" Rex cried. "There shouldn't be any left!"

"Wrong, sweetie. I have kept some for my personal business. 10cc of this could give me a ten thousand grain. In this little baby, I have 20cc. Let's see what happens when I give two times the recommended dosage..."

Blood and vomit splattered across the hospital floor.

"Ran!" Manx caught hold him, lay him on his back while supporting his neck with her arm. She touched his forehead. "He's burning up!" Pulling up his eyelids, she saw his eyes were unequally dilated. "Doctor! What's happening to him?"

"I... I don't know," His intellectual mask broke into smithereens. "It's not supposed to happen..."

Aya laid limply, staring at the dancing figures dimming into the darkness. He felt a vein in his head pumping the remains of his body fluids into his brain. _Please_, he begged. _Don't pump anymore. I want to die. I want to leave this place. I want to feel alive again... _He closed his eyes. _Funny, I don't feel any more pain. This death is too peaceful.... There's a song that Manx used to sing, what was that song?_

[ All alone... almost dead... even when I'm running...

And it feels like a dream I need to be awaken from...

I believe when it hurts, we must keep on trying

But what I want and I need

Is like the river needing the rain.

There's a bridge I need to burn before I leave

I just want to breath again

Like a summer day, I need to feel its heat again... ]

"Ran, listen to me!" Manx shook her brother. "I know you are frustrated over Dad, Mum and Aya's deaths. I know that it's senseless and unfair. I know that life is harsh and cruel to the point that you want to give up. You can't give up! You can never give up! Whatever is happening to you in Weiß, you can overcome it. You are strong, Ran! You can confront it. You have done it in Weiß. Surely, you can do it here..."

[ Here's the night, where are the stars? Cos' I need some guidence

It's like the night as I watched you walked away

There's a bridge I need to burn before I leave

I just want to live again

Like a stormy day, I need to feel its beat again... ]

"Ran, I don't care whether you live in this world or Weiß. All I want for you is to live! Live, Ran! Forget about Doctor Evan and his stupid theories. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Focus on living, Ran! Fight to live, Ran! Fight to live!"

[ I only want to keep the song from rolling

I only want to learn to feel the rain

Then maybe I can stop the leaves from falling

I only want to learn to freeze the flames.

I only want to be alive again... ]

Through the tears, Manx saw Ran weakly opened his eyes. There was a sense of contentment in his eyes. Feebly, he lifted his fingers to touch her wet cheeks. Faintly yet audible, he whispered, "I only want to be alive again..."

Ken winced at the cruel pressing on his neck. The overseer laughed, increasing the pressure on his leg by the seconds. Struggling to breathe, Ken stretched his fingers to reach his wolverine claws. _So near yet so far..._

Omi tried to move but his body wouldn't obey his command. _Ken needs my help. I have to move. I have to..._

Don't tell me that we are going to die like this. Yoji fought to keep himself awake. _I can't feel myself... This is pathetic!_

Suddenly, a deafening sound exploded. Ken felt the overseer's crushing pressure decreasing rapidly. Rolling to one side, he gulped in mouthfuls of air. Leaning on his elbow, he turned and saw the overseer standing. Blood was dripping from his fingertips. Looking ahead, he saw Aya holding a revolver. Turning to the others, they too had the same speechless expression.

"Why you..." The overseer spat, clutching his bleeding stomach. "You lied!"

Aya said nothing and continued shooting. Hot blood, guts and bits of flesh flew everywhere. At the last, the overseer fell to the floor. For a while, he twitched till he finally stopped and remained very still. Wordlessly, Aya dropped the revolver and collapsed to his knees.

"Aya," Ken slowly get to his feet.

Aya vomited a yellowish substance and lay on his back. He was breathing hard. Ken knelt beside him and held his hand.

"Stay with me. Rex's coming soon with the antidote." 

"Ken." Aya feebly croaked. "I'm want to be alive again..."

Inside the ward, Doctor Evan examined Ran for a few minutes. Shaking his head, he looked at Manx and said.

"He's gone."

THE END

Song by Cher - "Alive Again" with slight alterations with the lyrics. 

GeneWeiß thanks all those who has read this fic, especially Misura, tyne, Ranechi, melody-tune, Yukina10, Kasra, Beriath, konekomh, Star of Heaven & Phox1. *HUGS* 


End file.
